This application is a revised submission for a Mentored-Patient Oriented Research Career Development Award (K23) from the National Institute of Health. My goal is to gain the tools required to become a leader in women?s health research as an independent clinical investigator with a focus on incarcerated women. Building on my strong training in women?s health I propose to develop additional skills through: 1)coursework and seminars to strengthen my understanding of statistics and research methods and to obtain an MPH; 2) interaction with a multidisciplinary team of mentors; and 3) a focused supervised research project. My research and career objectives involve impacting the health of impoverished communities through investigations of public health interventions addressing the needs of incarcerated women. I plan to work closely with Dr. Jeffrey Peipert (primary mentor) who is an accomplished researcher with expertise in prevention of sexually transmitted infections (STIs) and unplanned pregnancies. I will also work with Drs. Mike Stein and Timothy Flanigan who have expertise in infectious diseases, substance abuse, and research involving incarcerated women. The research proposed in this application examines the effects of a computer-based educational intervention targeting behaviors to decrease STIs and unplanned pregnancies. The specific aim is to evaluate a computer based feedback program that is individualized to a woman?s readiness to change a behavior (Individualized Intervention) versus a standard computer educational program. Primary outcomes are behavioral (reporting use of dual methods of contraception) and biological (incident or recurrent STIs or unplanned pregnancies.) Women will be randomized to either the Individualized Intervention or enhanced standard of care while in prison and will be followed every six months for 12 months. My primary mentor, Dr. Peipert has extensive experience with the Individualized Intervention and was instrumental in its development. Funded by the NICHD, he is the PI evaluating this system in two primary care settings. He will provide me with advanced training in survey research methodology.